This invention relates to a child or infant swing and more particularly to a non-motorized object hanger for use with a swing and more particularly to a mobile or toy bar type non-motorized object hanger.
Infant or child swings have been contemplated in the past. For example, open top swings are known to include arrangements that provide decorative objects, such a toys, for a child to interact with while the child is seated in the swing. For example, the child swing seat can include a tray and the toys can be mounted on a support attached to the tray. In such a swing, the toys are positioned in front of the child when the child is seated.
In other arrangements, child care products, such as a stroller or a crib, can include a toy suspension assembly. Motion can be imparted to the toy suspension assembly by motors that are either electrically or spring powered. When the electrical or mechanical power that is fed to the toy suspension assembly is depleted, motion of the toys ceases and the attention of the child is typically diverted and usually accompanied by the child crying. Further, such toy suspension assemblies require constant attention to maintain the motive force, such as supplying batteries or winding the motor spring.
There is a need for an object hanger for use with a swing that does not require a motor. There is a further need for a non-motorized object hanger for toys so that a child can interact with the toys above the child while sitting back in a swing seat structure. There is also a need for a non-motorized object hanger that can be rotated to several positions with respect to the child, including a position to allow easy placement or removal of the child from the swing seat structure.
There is provided an object hanger for use with a swing having a seat hanger tube supported from a hub and a seat coupled to the seat hanger tube. The object hanger comprises a support member coupled to one of the seat hanger tube and seat. A hanger is coupled to the support member. A decorative object is coupled to the hanger, wherein motion is imparted to the support member by the motion of the swing. In one embodiment, the support member is offset from the axis of the hub.
There is also provided a non-motorized mobile for use with a swing having a hanger tube supported from a hub. The non-motorized mobile comprises a mounting bracket configured to engage the hanger tube. A support arm is coupled to the mounting bracket with the support arm having a distal end. A hanger attachment is coupled to the support arm at the distal end and the hanger attachment is freely movable at the distal end. A hanger is coupled to the hanger attachment. A decorative object is coupled to the hanger, wherein motion is imparted to the mobile by the motion of the swing.
There is further provided a swing comprising a support structure having a hub. A hanger tube is coupled to the support structure at the hub. A seat structure is coupled to the hanger tube. The swing also includes a non-motorized mobile which includes a mounting bracket configured to engage the hanger tube. A support arm is coupled to the mounting bracket with the support arm having a distal end. A hanger attachment is coupled to the support arm at the distal end and freely movable at the distal end. A hanger is coupled to the hanger attachment and a decorative object is coupled to the hanger, wherein motion is imparted to the mobile by the motion of the swing.